


交颈

by NorthDeath



Series: 念以倾心 [36]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 车
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21711037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 旧作。
Relationships: 赵光义/赵普, 赵匡胤/赵普
Series: 念以倾心 [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510877
Kudos: 1





	交颈

大宋太平兴国六年，九月壬子。

“重回政事堂第一天，感觉如何？”赵光义夹了一筷子秋葵到身边人碗里。  
紫衣的宰相扬了扬嘴角。  
“很好……你真该去瞧瞧卢子让现在怎么发抖的，简直就是个簸箕。”  
皇帝“噗嗤”一声笑了出来，丝毫不见对昔日亲信的同情心，“什么时候动手？”  
“这个不急，”赵普眼疾手快地抢走最后一只螃蟹，“让他和你的弟弟最后再过个好年吧。”  
气氛陡然凝滞。  
赵光义喉咙里好像哽着什么东西，让满桌饭菜都索然无味起来。一时只见宰相白皙修长的手指上下翻飞，动作熟练地将手中食料大卸八块。夕阳将他侧脸染成温暖的色调，几乎让人生出无害的错觉。  
如果当初先皇选了你，现在这样被你策划送上死路的人，会不会就是我自己？  
他问不出口。

打断他思绪的是赵普递过来的两只蟹脚。  
剥得干干净净，蘸好了姜醋。  
“吃一点吧，看你刚才就没怎么吃过东西。”宰相从怀中取出方帕子，擦了擦手，然后径自舀起一勺杏酪粥。入口甘甜的滋味让他眼眸满足地眯起来，两弯月牙。  
赵光义突然屏住了呼吸。  
他在意识到之前已经张开手臂将赵普清瘦的身躯紧紧搂在了怀里，随之而来的是自己强压着颤抖的声音。  
“则平，今天晚上留下来吧。”  
宰相神色很平静，只是略略抬了抬眼帘，“也好，正有些国事要和官家商议。”

晡食已毕，皇帝正待唤人收拾，却听内侍行首王继恩叩门道：“禀官家，皇长子求见。”  
赵光义心头一紧，德崇那孩子素来对他俩的事很看不惯，若是待会儿说了什么难听的话……他自己其实并无所谓，可总不好在则平面前……  
而赵普只是对他绽出一个轻浅的笑意。  
“臣有些疲倦，便自去歇息，不打扰官家父子叙话了。”  
皇帝其实很想让自己最疼爱的儿子该滚哪滚哪去，但他最终克制住了自己，只是说了句“等我回来”，便匆匆赶往外殿。  
留下王继恩见怪不怪地冲宰相躬身施礼：  
“相公，浴汤已经备好了。”

赵普慢条斯理地除去自己身上的衣物，并一丝不苟地将它们分别在浴池边归置好。他最后解下的是头冠，几乎已经全白的长发飞瀑般倾泻而下，淹没了他瘦削的肩膀。  
赵光义前些日寻了很多乌发的方子，总不肯相信先皇去了才五六年，他就变作这般光景。宰相虽来者不拒，一一吃遍，可从不见好。  
披着这副烂银铸就的铠甲，他缓步走上台阶，没入那满池香气氤氲的热水中。  
身体在蒸腾的雾气中本能地放松，这时才觉得一天政事处理下来是真的累——八年后重回相位，毕竟不如当初了。他摊开手，细细地数盘旋其上凸起的青筋。  
赵普并不知道这样日渐衰朽的身体为什么还能挑动今上的情欲。  
这几年已听惯的脚步声打断了他的沉思。

赵普仰起脸来，对上池边眯眼俯视他的男人目光。  
恍惚间竟想起了二十多年前那个唤着自己名字自渎的少年，被撞破的刹那对方眼里除了慌乱，更多的是毫不掩饰的渴望。  
而这种欲念，是现在的他可以利用的东西。  
于公于私，都必须得到。  
“官家要一起吗？”  
发出邀请的时候他并没有想到，赵光义会这样不管不顾地直接跳下来——  
整个人被他大力压制在胸前，几乎要揉碎的力度。火红的龙服沾湿后愈显鲜艳，战袍般勾勒出其下躯体壮健的轮廓。扑面而来的侵略气息，有那么一瞬间酷肖他的兄长。  
宰相突然合上了眼，任皇帝吮吻他颤抖的睫羽。

赵光义虽然显得急切，可并没有像往日那样直奔主题，而是耐心地亲吻和抚摸他的身体。  
似乎想要取悦他。  
随着年龄渐长，赵普已经并不像从前那么敏感了，可皇帝锲而不舍的动作还是让他呼吸随之急促起来。赵光义不知什么时候握住了他的阴茎，坏心地绕着最敏感的前端打转，皇帝指尖薄茧的触感顺着性器爬窜而上，火燎般钻进他小腹。  
宰相按捺不住地想要弓身躲避，却被男人铁钳般的双臂锁在怀里，分毫不容他逃脱。  
胸前两粒乳珠亦不得幸免，早为官家纳入口中，轮番狎玩。时而是温柔的舔弄，时而是肆意的啮咬，其间轻重缓急的变换，有意无意中总与下身的揉捏抚弄保持着一致。  
这般双管齐下造成的刺激更是翻番，赵普脊背上不断有细密的汗珠渗出来，却很快消失在浴池弥漫的水雾中。他听见自己低低的呻吟，时断时续，淫乱不堪。  
却无论如何分辨不出那些破碎的字句在说什么。

他很快就在赵光义的手里射了出来。  
瞬间放空的疲惫感中，皇帝温热的叹息吹在耳畔：  
“则平，这个时候你都不愿意张眼看看，和你在一起的人是我吗？”  
平日很少听见这男人如此哀恳的口气，宰相有些意外。微微掀开眼皮，便见君王一脸欣喜的神色凑上前来，咬上他的唇。  
这边舌头在口腔里胡天胡地、漫无章法地搅着，那边手指已不老实地滑进了后庭。借着池水的润滑，开拓起来并不算太困难。  
虽然被异物入侵仍然有些不适，不过赵普并未表现出来——何况，跟抵在自己大腿处的巨物相比，此刻实在不算什么……  
“啊~”皇帝的手指突然擦过他体内那一点，让宰相猝不及防地惊叫出声。这种与疼痛截然不同的酥麻快感，已经很多年没体会过了。  
“是这里吗？”赵光义咬着他的耳垂，“原来从后面也能让你舒服……抱歉，我之前只顾着自己……从来没想过……”

赵普突然觉得胸口有些酸胀。  
也许眼前这个人真的像他说的那样，从少年时就深深地爱慕着自己吧。  
可是那又能怎么样呢。  
他还在风华正茂的年岁，而自己已经垂垂老去。何况自己心底还装着一个人，哪怕打断骨头、抽干血液也无法忘记，更无法放下的人……对自己来说比赵光义重要得多的人——哪怕他会说并不在意这些，只要能陪你走完余生的路就心满意足。  
宰相第一次主动伸出了手臂，抱紧了正小心翼翼地进入他体内的男人。  
可是廷宜，我不想要你受这样的委屈，我舍不得。  
我早已在五年前的雪夜里死去，可你的生命还有很长。只要坚持下去，一定能遇到真正陪你走到最后的人。

赵普在赵光义的肩膀上轻轻地咬了一口。  
愿你们能有比我和他更好的结局。

不同于之前的狂暴索取和默然承受，这场情事是温缓而缠绵的。  
对他们两人来说，都是很新奇的体验。  
抽送的幅度保持在很小，每次分离的时候都藕断丝连。好像两个人最隐秘的部位，就这样生根发芽，生长在了一起。  
所有的空白都被对方填满。  
池水随着相拥的动作荡起微澜，银色和黑色的发梢相互勾缠。那些教人脸红耳热的声音，都被掩盖在水面之下，细微得几不可闻。  
而在这种安心的沉默中，他们赤条条地合抱，不住接吻。

赵光义一次又一次伸手描摹赵普背后的凤凰图案——那是他刚继位时，在一场激烈的争吵后亲手纹上的。当时，还说了很多类似“他已经死了，你以后只能属于我”这样过分的话。  
现在，很后悔曾经伤了他。  
可是又忍不住有些得意，因为他挑的纹身和赵则平这个人很相衬。  
明艳骄傲，哪怕甘愿为心念的真龙收敛羽翼，也终究无法遮掩自己的光辉。  
从我发现自己的心意开始，则平，我就渴望着能像二哥一样，以帝王的身份和你站在一起。我很想证明我比他更强，我能给大宋和你他给不了的东西。在这种自卑和好胜的驱使下，我做了很多傻事。  
现在我终于不在乎了，他比我强也好，你爱的是他也好……现在陪着你的人是我。  
而我会竭己所能，给你最好的。  
你说“太祖已误”，而同样的错误，我绝不会再犯。

赵光义亲了亲赵普的额心。  
所以我总会等到你愿意回头看我的那天。

高潮涌来的时候两人都有些恍惚。  
半晌，宰相才低声开口：“水凉了，先出去吧……你放开我。”  
“我抱你出去。”  
“……我能自己走。”  
“我就是想抱你出去。”  
“……”  
未几。  
“你衣服都湿了……我先出去让他们给你拿一身过来。”  
“不行，你就呆我怀里哪也别去，衣服等下回寝宫再换。”  
“穿湿衣服会生病，别任性。”  
“你不肯乖乖地给我抱，我才会生相思病。”  
“……”

夜已深沉。  
内侍行首王继恩打着呵欠，准备在自己的小阁间里稍微眯一会儿。  
半梦半醒间，仿佛听见不知哪里的宫娥在唱：  
“昔为薄命妾，无日不含愁。今为水中鸟，颉颃自相求。”


End file.
